Mammoth Superheavy Tank
Key Features *154mm railcannons (x2) *Shtora missile launcher pods (x2) *16 layer reactive titanium alloy armor *Quad mounted Wolverine HMG *'Spectrum' defense laser turret Tactical Analysis Armor Superiority: the Forge pushed for the best tank out there, and that produced the Mammoth. With its enormous twin railcannon howitzers and general purpose Shtora missile launchers it can sweep the field of armor and low-flying aircraft, and its sheer bulk and machine guns make it impractical for infantry to attack it. Rolling Thunder: what the Mammoth can't destroy with its cannons and missiles, it can simply roll over and crush with its treads and sheer weight. Remarkably, this savage means of killing is quite popular, and many enemies of the Forge are not eager to even tempt this fate. Herd Traveler: despite its appearance however, the Mammoth is not a so-called 'super tank'. Powerful, yes, but if caught alone it can be destroyed by the right counter. As such, they are often escorted by Mastiffs, infantry and other Mammoths, moving at the same speed and unleashing deadly firepower as they go. Slow and Steady: unfortunately, even with its one-of-a-kind power source, the sheer weight and bulk of the Mammoth makes this vehicle extremely slow, unable to keep up with speedier formations. Operational History Throughout the history of the Eridanus system, the human defenders worked within what was known. Sure, new elements were introduced, but they were attached to the main body of warfare like limbs. Infantry tactics, armored companies, air support. Over the centuries, the core remained the same, but no one faction could outdo the other by a significant margin. It was always the small details, always the little things, that made up the differences between factions. But when the krogan invaded, things became extremely streamlined. What vehicles weren't destroyed were integrated into the Forge, and the fact that krogan armor was limited to Triton mechs and Brumak warbeasts meant that FDI had one thing the krogan didn't; concepts. There was an archaic war, back on Ancient Earth, whose details survived the ages. Known as Great World War II, the conflict saw enormous leaps in every direction of warfare, and one of those was the concept of super-heavy armor, tanks so enormous they could destroy anything lighter than them and resilient enough to shrug off enormous amounts of punishment. While there were obvious weaknesses, those were mostly caused by the limitations of technology and quickly mitigated. When the first Mammoth rolled off the production line, the facility it was being built in was under heavy attack on Eridanus I. An entire squad of brumaks, supported by large numbers of Tritons and artillery. The situation looked lost, but the engineers were determined to finally get the prototype done. And it was better than everyone's wildest dreams. The Mammoth, supported by light armor and infantry, completely annihilated the entire attack and went on to destroy the forward base that the battlemaster (quite surprised by this turn of events) was staging his attack out of. Thanks to this, the entire region was spared a vicious offensive because of one decisive strike with a terrifying new tank. Category:Vehicles